


Tempered

by MissEmperorMimi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Up, Angels, Angst, CLAMP, Come on guys it is Clamp there is pain, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kobato and WISH, Kobato by CLAMP AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Otabek is 26, Otabek/Yuri - Freeform, Sacrifice, VictUuri, Wish AU, Wish by Clamp, Yuri is 22, angel au, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmperorMimi/pseuds/MissEmperorMimi
Summary: Tempered. Temperamental. Temporary.What do you wish for, when you have everything?When Otabek Altin saved one of God’s Angels, he did not expect the duty bound Angel to grant him his one “true” wish. Even so, Otabek was a simple man and he did not have such selfish wants or desires. He has a career, a roof over his head and he firmly believes in making his own dreams come true.Or…Otabek Altin has only cried twice in his life. The first time was when he lost his one true love. The second time was when he realized that his lover was there with him the whole time. OtaYuri “Wish by CLAMP” AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual. Yuri on Ice does not belong too me. All I own are my mistakes, Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1:** Tell me your Wish

_One Month Ago: Heaven_

Yuri Plisetsky braided his hair with skillful fingers as he brushed his blonde locks behind his ears. He carefully tied the two braids on either side of his head with a white ribbon. He looks into the mirror to survey his handiwork and ensure that the braids were symmetrical on his head. Yuri decides that his hairstyle is satisfactory, so he walks over to his dresser and slips on a white silk tunic. His heart is beating with excitement. Today was the day he was waiting for. Yearning for. Today was the day he was going to get his wings. His Angel Wings.

Yuri walked briskly through the halls as he made his way to the event hall where the ceremony was being held. The mansion was decorated with white orchid bouquets and ribbons were tied from one column to another. Soft pink cherry blossom petals fell strategically through the air as he passed by to the main doors.

“Ladies first!” Says an annoying voice that irritated Yuri to no end. He knew that grating voice from anywhere.

He turned on his heels to stare directly at JJ. He wrinkled his nose.

“What are you doing here?”

“What? Can’t I be waiting for you?” JJ answers. “It has been so long since I have seen you.” JJ holds out his arms for a hug as Yuri rolls his eyes and pushes past the marble doors.

He maneuvered through the marble doors as he lined up with the other trainee Angels. Excitement and trepidation was in the air as everyone was preparing for this year’s Angel Coronation ceremony.

Every Angel that completed their Angel training was eligible to compete in the ceremony to be granted their wings. Their Wings signified their graduation and granted them their full-fledged powers. Along with a wish that only God could grant. 

Yuri breathed in deeply. He had been working for this moment his whole life and it was finally here. Unexpectedly, the doors to the trainee line up area opened revealing a worn out and breathless Yakov. He was one of the elder mentors of novice Angels.

“Yuri Plisetsky.” He calls out in a loud, clear voice. “I need to speak with you.”

All the other Angels in line eyed Yuri as he walked up to Yakov.

“What?” He asks gruffly. This was unheard of, why was he interrupting his coronation?

“Can’t this wait until after the ceremony?” He asks. “Vitya is supposed to be meeting me here for the ceremony.”

“Yuri.” He starts. “Vitya is no longer coming. I’m sorry.”

Yuri’s mind races. His mind is filled with anger. Confusion. Disgust. But mostly…hurt.

“What do you mean? This is the most important day in my life! What do you mean he is not here?” He bellows.

“What I mean is. Vitya disappeared and never came back from the mundane world.”

“What? What do you mean?” He stammers.

“Because of that, you never truly finished the last part of your Angel training.”

“But. That means.”

“I’m sorry. You are not eligible to take part in this year’s Angel ceremony until Vitya returns.”

Yuri slammed his fists on the cold marble walls in anger. It felt as if his world was crashing down. All that he worked for. Trained for. Was for nothing. He felt his blood run cold.

“Fuck you Vitya. I am going to Earth, and dragging your ass back here myself. No one is getting between me and my Wings.”

* * *

_Present Day: Kazakhstan_

Otabek tightened his motorcycle googles as he felt the crisp Kazakhstani air through his helmet. Without a specific destination in sight, Otabek rode his motorcycle through the vast mountains and listened to the gentle hum of the machine as the city limits disappeared from view. High in the sky, the clouds were racing past and the sun was setting in the distance. It had just snowed the night before, so Otabek rode slowly through the patches of black ice. The trees had gentle flurries on its branches and the path smelled distantly of dew as he slowed his motorcycle around the mountain road’s bend. Suddenly, he heard rustling from behind the bushes. He quickly parked his motorcycle and ran toward the noises when he was stopped in his tracks.

The sight took his breath away. There, sitting in a tree was a beautiful male, with braided sun-kissed golden hair that was wrapped into a messy ponytail. His emerald eyes shone with unwavering intensity under dark, long lashes. In addition, the mysterious male donned a simple silk white tunic that fell at his knees along with lacey golden sandals that ran up his knees.

“Stay back!” Said the voice.

“I am not afraid to use my powers on you!” Uttered the unfamiliar voice as he sat confidently in the tree, safe from the animal’s clutches.

Otabek noticed that the male was being chased by a raccoon. He giggled softly as he watched the male acting tough while sitting crossed legged on the tree, attempting to move to safety onto another tree branch. The blonde notices Otabek out of his peripherals.

“Hey! What are you laughi—“ The boy stammers as his foot flipped and he swiftly fell off the slippery tree branches. “Shit!”

Otabek moved with swiftly and with elegance. He leapt briskly through the grass and caught the blonde in his arms. Otabek stumbles forward a bit to regain his balance. His eyes met with the fair skinned male as he braces for the impact of the cold ground that never came.

“You...saved me.” The other male starts. “I..umm.” He hesitates.

“No need to thank me.” Otabek bellows. “As long as you are alright. Are you hurt anywhere?”

The darker male looks behind the guy in his arms and stares at the raccoon. Fearing Otabek’s wrath, it scatters farther into the forest.

“I am fine.” Says the blonde as he grimaces, holding his arm gently as he blinks away the tears in his eyes. He bites his lower bite softly to ease the pain. It did not work.

“Actually, I think I hurt my arm while trying to regain my balance earlier.” He declares, looking at his arm regretfully.

Otabek surveys the golden haired boy’s arm. It was bent at an odd angle and judging by male’s expression, it looked pretty painful.

“Let me take a look at that once we get back to my place. I am a doctor.” He adds.

The guy in Otabek’s arms is reluctant. He tosses the invitation around in his head as he looks between Otabek and his arm.

“No! No, thank you!” He answers irritably. “I can take care of myself.” At that, the male tried to wriggle out of Otabek’s arms. Thankfully, Otabek is much stronger and held onto the male.

Seeing his unwillingness, Otabek replies, “Please, let me take care of you.” His eyes soften as he stares at him reassuringly.

“Alright.” The other answers gruffly.

Otabek smiles tenderly because the male has agreed to come back with him. He settles the injured blonde down on grass as he walks him back to his parked motorcycle. Somehow, it was parked right at the top of the mountain overlooking the city. The city lights shone brightly as the sun set behind it.

Otabek settles into the front seat as he hands the stranger a helmet he always kept in the glove compartment.

The blonde male stares at the helmet with apprehension and once again debates if he should take Otabek up on his offer. “Is that helmet even sanitary?” He retorts, curling his nose.

Otabek stares back at him.

“I’ll take you back to my place to look at your injuries. So, are you coming with me or not?”

The stranger scoffs as he grabs the helmet and climbs onto the vehicle behind Otabek.

“I guess so.”  

* * *

Otabek rode his motorcycle through large metal gates and parked it outside the cobblestone walls of his estate. The cobblestone walls were a light tan color and the ceilings were an ash red. The estate had extensive greenery, and a garden with lots of trees and bushes. Well, what Yuri surmised was a garden. It was winter after all, and most of the flowers had withered due to the lack of adequate climate.

Yuri cautiously took in the sights of the estate and walked a couple steps behind the slightly taller male. While walking behind him, Yuri finally got to take in the other man’s appearance. If anything, his appearance was completely contrary to Yuri’s. While Yuri was petite and frail, the other was tall with broad muscles and shoulders. While Yuri had frail skin, the other was slightly darker in complexion. While Yuri had long blonde hair, the other male had fluffy hair with an undercut hidden underneath his raven locks.

As they approached the entrance, Otabek took out the keys to his house and took off his shoes. Yuri took it as cue to also take off his lacey sandals. The dark haired male watched as Yuri sat down and unlaced his golden sandals before depositing them on top of the shoe rack.

“Come this way.” Otabek calls while beckoning to his living room. His voice was not authoritative or bossy. But rather, light and airy.

Yuri sat down on Otabek’s velvet couch, feeling himself sink slightly into the cushions. He sits up quickly as Otabek made his way over with a first aid kit.

“What is your name?” He asks, while gazing at Yuri’s arm to see if it were broken.

Yuri debates telling the stranger his name. Ultimately, he decides that there was no harm in doing so.

“Yuri.” He answers. “And yours? I would like to know the name of the brute who saved me.”

The other male looks up from his arm and starts bandaging it up with brown, fuzzy gauze. Even so, he does not meet Yuri’s gaze.

“Otabek. Otabek Altin. You can call me Beka.” He says as he finishes tying Yuri’s bandages into a tight knot.

“Don’t expect me to thank you, ya know? I mean sure, you saved me and bandaged my arm. But, you offered and I agreed okay? I don’t owe you anything.” Yuri states, crossing his arms in defiance.  

Otabek looks back at him and laughs softly. Yuri notices that his laugh is strained, almost as if he has not laughed in a while. Yuri uncrosses his arms and looks down at Otabek.

“Well, I don’t owe you anything. But, I am an Angel so I have to repay you somehow as thanks. Well, not officially. But once I am, I can grant you one wish. Anything your heart desires.”

“So Beka.” He starts, sitting upright.

“Tell me your wish.”

Otabek stares at Yuri and attempts to comprehend the situation. An Angel? Was that even possible? Well, that would explain the tunic and lacey sandals.

Gracefully, Otabek puts down his first aid kit and looks into Yuri’s eyes. Yuri stares into his warm, chocolate eyes waiting for an answer. He feels slight blush dust his cheeks as he stares down at the carpet. It seems as though a century has gone by while Otabek is silent.

“An Angel?”

“Yeah, I can make flowers bloom when I dance.” As if to prove his point, Yuri flicks his arm and a flower in the flower pot sprouts a bud. He smirks.

“Since coming to Earth, I lost most of my powers. But I assure you, once I regain my powers I will grant your wish. As thanks for helping me out.” He pronounces confidently.

“I do not have a wish.” Otabek answers. “I have a career. A roof over my head. Wanting anything else would be a selfish desire.”

Yuri was taken back. This man did not have a wish? It was almost unheard of in heaven. Humans always had wishes. Desires. Wants. It was part of being human. Wasn’t it? Did Otabek truly not have a wish? Yuri was lost in his thoughts.

“So…what brings you here to Earth?” Otabek asks afterwards.

Yuri pulled at his bandages apprehensively.

“I am here to find my mentor.”

Otabek is silent. His eyes are soft as if saying, “Go on.”

“He disappeared right before my coronation so I was unable to get my wings to become a full-fledged Angel.”

He did not know why he was divulging everything to a complete stranger, but for some reason, he wanted the complete stranger to know.

“As a result, I am unable to have my wish granted by God. Only he can grant my one true wish."

"My one true desire.” He mutters weakly. Yuri can feel tears fill his eyes as he wipes them away. Damn it. He needed to find Vitya quickly so he can leave Earth as soon as possible. He hated being here. And after all, he hated humans.

Otabek reaches for Yuri’s wrists and rubbed circles into them comfortingly.

“You can stay here for as long as you like. While you look for your mentor.” He offers.

“Really?” Yuri replies. “Are you sure?”

It was the first time someone has treated him with such kindness. Well, since his grandfather’s death.

“But why?” He can’t help but ask. “I am a complete stranger. For all you know, I could be taking advantage of your kindness.”

“It is the right thing to do.”

_To be Continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Wow, it has been a while since I have written a Fanfic. What? 2 Years? Well Yuri on Ice got me so motivated, I had to write a story for OtaYuri. I also have a Mafia Viktuuri in the works, so look forward to that maybe?  
> I also recommend anyone that likes this fic, to read the original work by CLAMP. It is called WISH and is very good!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading thus far. And comments and kudos make me so happy! It also keeps me motivated! Tell me what you liked...what you didn't like. Anything is appreciated!  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr www.inakakuro-wetrust.tumblr.com if you want to talk to me, or leave prompts.  
> See you next level!


End file.
